Episode 5836 (4th February 2011)
Plot Henshall is irritated to see Andy has moved back into Dale View. Brenda apologises to Moira for driving into the caravan, but refuses to apologise to Andy. Diane is proud of Andy when he calmly tells Brenda that she's wrong to accuse him of starting the fire. Andy visits Prior at the police station to tell her about Henshall's involvement in Brenda's attack. Prior's troubled by Henshall still getting involved in the investigation, despite having been removed from the case. Prior visits Henshall at Katie's and warns him to stay clear of the case from now on. Andy's pleased he's getting under Henshall's skin after Henshall confronts him about going to Prior. Prior's concerned to discover discrepancies between Carl's signed statement and his version of events. Holly and Roz are delighted when John persuades Moira to allow Holly to go out with Roz and watch a friend DJ. They return from their night out early and Holly reveals that she doesn't feel quite ready to trust herself. Running into Jackson and Joe as they head to the cinema, Aaron is vague about his date with Flynn, and Jackson notices him reject a phonecall. Aaron goes out for a drink with Flynn, but is obviously thinking about Jackson. Flynn realises Aaron's mind is elsewhere. Aaron tells Flynn that he likes him before getting up to leave. Aaron visits Jackson, telling him about his date. Jackson braves it out and suggests he meets Flynn some time, reiterating that he and Aaron are over. When Aaron leaves, Jackson shows his true devastation. Eric and Val ask David to look after Amy while they go for their medicals (required to foster Amy). Having gone out to dinner after their medicals, Val and Eric return later than expected, touched that Amy had cooked them dinner. After his day looking after Amy, David joins Leyla and Alicia at the pub. Pleased that Alicia's happier about Jacob spending the weekend with Justin, Leyla agrees to shots and takes David down with her. The three of them sit in the pub and get merry together. Zak asks Derek what's going on with Lisa. Derek puts the atmosphere down to a dispute about overtime and Lisa, horrified at the thought of Belle being affected, agrees to shake Derek's hand and calls an end to hostilities, although she makes it clear with a look that she's not forgiven him. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover *Flynn Buchanan - Ryan Prescott Locations *Victoria Cottage - Back garden and living room/kitchen *Church Lane car park *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior and staff room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Unknown bar *Dale Head - Living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,860,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes